Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150125213335/@comment-25065826-20150127184528
I realise I've been still this whole time. Standing, watching. Michael is right beside me. I reach over and punch him in the face, before running over the ice. The police behind me had gained on me, but now, they seem scared to go over the ice. They do weigh a load more than me, and that's without armour and guns. I sprint to where Emma fell in the water. There's a thin layer of ice that's already settled on top of the murky water. I break it, concentrating and gravity intensifying. Hannah's running over, and as gunfire starts again, I strengthen gravity and the bullets fall to the ground. I have to get Emma out... But how? I can't see her, and she's freezing underwater. I have an idea. Which may or may not work. I float upwards, making sure to keep the gunfire hitting the ice, and pull the rest of my group into the air too. They're all on the ice of the pond now, and Michael has a satisfying nosebleed. We levitate, and, when high enough, I make gravity invert - the normal source repelling everything. Ice blasts everywhere, water moving in a massive wave to the edge of the pond. As it empties with a rush and the crack of ice, Emma's body comes into view. When the last of the water and ice has been thrown into the surrounding forest and police, I drop down and run over with the others. We reach her. Lying in the waterlogged ground, and she's grey. Her lips, ears and around her eyes is blue, and she's shaking slightly. When I feel it, her heartbeat is fragile, like it'll fall to tiny pieces if I touch it. A hand on my shoulder pushes me roughly out of the way. Michael. And there he is, being hero. I've fallen for it before, but not again. But if I attack him, Emma could die... But when Michael pushes his clenched hands on Emma's chest, and does mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, I have to stop him. He's trying to kill her, he knows she's alive, but the others don't. Resuscitation on a living person can't end well. I push his centre of gravity to his right, and he flies off her. Warmth, and a doctor is what she needs. Not a traitorous, evil- But then, a chorus of shouts above us, above the line of the crater the pond formed. What have the police done now? But then, gunfire. From the police, over the ravine we're in. Thankfully, gravity is back to normal, so the bullets just go over us. But then, a kind of battle cry, and people start running, from the side the police were shooting at, around the crater and attack the officers. With the shouting, I expect these new figures are mutants. Attacking police. Great. Just give us some positive reception by the media, why not. And then, people run from all around the side of the former lake, down to us. Hannah stands, raises her hands, and pillars of rock erupt from the mud, the people sliding into them. But they keep going. Are they trying to kill us? I can't do anything for Emma, so I float the rest of us off the ground, and increase gravity for the people outside our group. I consider tossing Michael at them, but no. Gravity works well, and the people begin sinking into the ground. The people on ground level are glued to the ground, when suddenly, there's someone a few metres away. He seems to think I'm a target, and a weird pistol on his belt is in his hand, raised at me. When he shoots, I increase gravity, and the bullet-thing flies towards the ground. Straight into Emma's hip. She doesn't cry out, more... calms. If being semi-comatose wasn't calm enough in the first place. I float us down. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help running over and helping Emma whilst Hannah tackles this other guy. They seem almost even. Emma's still. Alive, and her heartbeat is getting stronger. I feel drained, though. Maybe she's using me as an energy source. Suddenly, the guy is behind Hannah, but gets tackled by Johnny. And then, the same guy is back where he was. And on the ground. And then, right behind me in addition. Yep, mutant. He shoots his weird gun at Michael, but he pulls me up in front of him. And the shot is in my stomach. It's a syringe. And it's emptying into me. Michael drops me, fake-fusses, and backs away as Hannah sees me fall to the ground. She steps towards me, but sees the guy and stops. Before everything goes black, I nod at Hannah. She gets the message, and retreats with Michael and Johnny, all unharmed. They are left to retreat, without syringes buried into them. So when my head falls on Emma's cold, grey shoulder, and I go numb, and the mutants run down the slope of the previously water-filled pool, and a blindfold goes over my face, I'm left thinking. Well, the police obviously did well. But what happens now?